In certain situations, undesirable material build-up, such as earwax, dust, dirt, and/or or fluids, among others can become adhered, and/or lodged in difficult-to-reach areas. In such circumstances, it may be difficult to clean the targeted areas or surfaces. Similarly, it may be difficult to remove the undesirable material build-up from the targeted areas or surfaces without damaging or harming the area or surface. For example, it can be difficult to effectively clean the inside of a user's ear without damaging the user's skin. Additionally, it can be difficult to reach and/or clean the inside of a user's ear without re-inserting a device multiple times.